Kokoro Hana
by DemeterChild
Summary: Ichigo saves Rukia once more, but she will find a way to rescue him from Aizen, all while gazing at the flower that blazed with light, like a thousand diamonds. Multi-Chapter, IchiRuki.


Ichigo frowned darkly at Aizen, his blade raised. Blood dripped from his forehead, and his whole body was trembling.

Rukia lay broken behind the traitor, but he could feel that she still lived. He would make sure she lived.

Aizen wanted a deal if he was to give back Rukia, and the others he had kidnapped to lure them into his trap… that he would replace Rukia, and that he would not return home.

The same had been done with many other friends of his, but he had never seen them after the trade had been completed. Not a word, not a sign. No sign of their reiatsu, as if there was a wall between that person and anyone who tried to sense their presence.

He could see the dark, cold cell now; tested with weapons on, forced to give information on Soul Society's plans… but Ichigo told himself not to look at the bigger picture.

Rukia was in danger; and he could spare her. That was all that mattered.

"I… accept." He murmured, and Rukia's head shot up weakly.

"…No…" She whispered, pushed forward with the tip of Aizen's blade.

Ichigo smiled weakly as he was escorted into a hallway on the opposite side of the room, never to return again.

Rukia yelled out in anguish, but Byakuya volunteered to bring her to Soul Society once the trade was completed. Everyone knew this system was horribly wrong; but some who managed to get away told Yamamoto what they were planning in Hueco Mundo, and some felt they had made a faithful sacrifice, so they continued on.

Yamamoto himself had gone on rampages into Aizen's territory, and killed all the espada and a huge chunk of arrancar. A team of lieutenants and their captains took care of Gin and Tousen, but if Aizen remained, there was no use in believing they had won.

Byakuya led Rukia back through the streets of Seireitei. The news had spread, and a sobbing Kuchiki Rukia was walking home without her team. Renji had been captured, and traded with Chad, who was then rescued by Ishida, and Orihime had traded herself in.

Rukia decidedly rescued her, and that's where Ichigo traded himself in.

The others were safe underground with Ashido for the moment, undetected.

But the person who meant the most to her was the one in danger. Which she found happened a lot lately.

Rukia was stared at by many passerby, but she wallowed in her depression and continued on, ignoring the rampaging crowd that followed them and shot at them with questions.

She knew he would not want her saving him; for he had put himself in that position to protect her.

But who would come along that would save him then?

Her mind spun with thoughts as the day grew later; and she gazed out the window, wondering.

The sun set, and she had still not gone to bed. She wandered the gardens and came across a shimmering black flower, not quite belonging in the mass of yellows, pinks, and blues.

She remembered the day Ichigo had visited, before they had entered Hueco Mundo with thousands of soldiers, and returned home with her miserably tailing behind her Nii-Sama.

"_Rukia, look what my dad gave me before we came." Ichigo said, holding up a potted plant with a black stem protruding from the dirt. _

_He smiled and said, "Its Urahara-san's discovery. That man said that as long as the person giving the flower is alive, the flower will shimmer like a thousand diamonds. This will tell you, when we're separated, if I'm okay. Just, you know, in case."_

_Ichigo blushed lightly and laughed, handing it to her. It blossomed the minute it was passed to her. The black flower shimmered brightly, and she smiled._

"_I love it."_

The flower was glowing strongly, so she sighed in relief.

Byakuya came up behind her and let a small smile escape from his lips.

"Hisana gave me one, long ago. If she was away searching, I would gaze at the flower and know she was alright. It's quite a relief to have such a connection, even when you are not together at the time. Treasure this; it is your only link to him for now."

Then he walked into his office, and began writing a report for the Captain's meeting the following morning.

_It is your only link to him for now._

The words stung, and touched her heart at the same time.

She closed her eyes and let the wind ruffle her hair. Ichigo's flower, she absently named it. This was Ichigo's flower, and he was alright.

For now, anyway. Rukia would find a way to save him. Ichigo would be beside her. It would just take time.

* * *

Read and Review!

Next chapter soon!


End file.
